Formerly Alive
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Years before Bo came into her life, Lauren was forced to take the life of Nadia.


Title : Formerly Alive  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary :What if years before she meet Bo,  
Lauren had to kill Nadia.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" Leave the bottle. " Lauren dangled the shot  
glass between her fingers.

" Let's just take it one shot at a time. "  
Trick held onto the bottle of tequila.

The doctor reached forward and snatched the  
bottle from the bar owners hands. She poured  
herself another shot, then set her precious  
treasure on the counter.

" Lauren, I know today's always tough on you,  
but getting drunk won't make things easier. "  
Trick gently urged.

She threw back the shot, and poured another  
one.

" Damn. " Trick cursed, staring over her  
shoulder.

Three days since she slept with Bo and  
destroyed their relationship. The Succubus  
wouldn't even talk to her. Refusing to return  
her calls and texts.

Then today had snuck up on her. The one day  
a year she hated with a passion. The anniversary  
which dragged her into her own personal hell.  
A dual anniversary. Her fourth wedding anniversary,  
and the fourth anniversary of her wife's death.

She tossed back the shot, and filled it up  
again.

" Well, well, if it isn't the Ash-hole's callgirl. "  
Kenzi hopped onto a nearby barstool. Bo causlly  
climbing onto a stool between them.

Nadia.

Lauren could still feel the resistence of, what  
had been her favorite chef knife, stabbing her  
wife in the heart. The hot, sticky blood spilling  
over the knife, onto her hands. The phantom stains  
haunting her every waking moment.

" Leave her alone tonight. " Trick sternly laid  
a hand on Kenzi's arm.

She downed the shot, and prepped another.

Lauren had been so happy when she had figured  
out Nadia was cursed and not sick. She was even  
happier when she had broken the curse nine months  
into her enslavement.

It hadn't lasted.

Nadia was acting weird. Having strange violent  
outbursts. Yelling, hitting, rampaging. She'd  
get an insane glint in her eyes, like she wasn't  
home.

" Oh, she can dish it, but she can't take it? "  
Kenzi snorted, reaching over the bar for a bottle  
of liqour.

The doctor swallowed the shot in a single gulp,  
and filled the glass.

She'd run hundreds of tests. Lived eighteen hour  
days in search of answers. Went days without food,  
snacking when she got dizzy, keeping a blender  
filled with homemade energy drink.

Except there were no answers. Things just got  
worse, and one day Nadia proposed. She'd been  
shocked. She had fallen out of love with her  
girlfriend long before. Staying out of duty,  
and guilt only.

Out of duty she said yes. Duty had made her  
marry her.

She took the shot, along with a second, then  
filled the glass.

Their wedding night was when things came to  
ahead. Nadia begged Lauren to kill her. She  
refused, and started to call the lab for an  
ambulance.

In the end, Nadia forced her hand. Her wife  
attacked her and she had no choice but to  
take Nadia's life.

It was only later they figured out Nadia had  
been possessed by a Garuda. After it was too  
late to help her.

" Kenzi! " Trick snapped. " This is never a  
good night for her. Leave her alone! Or you  
will have to start paying for your drinks! "

" Whoa, hold up, T-man! " Kenzi rapidly backed  
off in alarm. " No need to get hasty. I'll lay  
off. Just don't take away my babies from me! "

Lauren took two more shots, and prepared a  
third, letting her eyes scan the bar fully.  
Slowly skipping over any men, but taking  
extra care to... examine the women.

They'd killed the Garuda. Naga venom she had  
milked from a particularly nasty fae. It had  
taken her a month to enhance the venom to be  
strong enough to kill the Garuda. Plus, she  
had to develope a way to transport, and contain  
it.

In the end, she'd succeeded.

Lauren 1. Garuda 1.

It was all super secret of course. Only the  
Ash, the Morrigan, and the Fae elders were  
aware of everything that transpired. All the  
other fae knew was that she killed her wife.

Trick as the Blood King, and kidnap victim  
was aware of the events. Hale, being from  
royalty, knew the truth and supported her.  
Dyson didn't know, and kept trying to get her  
punished. He believed she was a murdering bitch.  
A human slave who was past her expiration point.

Her eyes landed on a gorgeous Latina woman. Tall,  
curvy, long lushious black hair, dark tan skin,  
deep brown eyes...

She drained her shot, and stood up. Picking up  
her glass and bottle, she started toward to  
dark fae. She licked her dry lips as the fae  
quirked her eyes at her in interest.

Now, the question was what kind of fae was  
she?

" Seriously? " Kenzi snapped behind her.

Lauren stopped at the table, cocking the  
bottle of tequila in offer. The fae kicked  
the second chair out. Then pushed her empty  
glass toward the center of the table.

She sat down and filled both of their glasses.  
Sitting the bottle of tequila aside.

" I'm Lauren. " She smiled at the fae.  
" Human doctor. "

" I'm aware. " The soft latina accent drifted  
toward her. " Your repetation proceeds you. "

" Is that a good thing? " Lauren asked.

" Very. " The fae smirked. " I'm Vesper,  
by the way. A Lobishomen. "

Lauren coughed roughly her words. " A  
Lobishomen? "

" You've heard of us. " Vesper smuggly stretched  
back in her chair.

The doctor nearly drooled at the prospects.  
How the hell had the dark fae gotten lucky  
enough to get a Lobishomen in their ranks?  
It almost made Lauren consider leaving the  
Light for the Dark.

" I've wanted to get my hands on one of you  
since I found out about your species. " She  
leaned forward eagerly, and slightly drunk.

" I'm more than willing to be your subject  
for the night. " Vesper began to run a finger  
along her hand.

Lauren shuddered. ' Oh, the possibilities. '

The Lobishomen. A Brazillian Vampire that  
only needed a small amount of blood to survive.  
A species which is highly sexual, almost  
succubus like. It's bite alone is sexual.  
Capable of various abilities and powers.  
It is also a shapeshifter.

' Sex with a Lobishomen. ' She licked her  
lips.

" I think we should get out of here. " Lauren  
hoarsely suggested.

Vesper smiled, letting a long, needle thin fang  
peek from her lips. " I agree. "

She grabbed her bottle and stood. " Your place  
okay? "

" Perfect. " Vesper chuckled darkly. " Absoluetly  
perfect. "

00000

The minute she stepped into the Dal Bo saw her.  
Lauren was doing shots one after the other. She  
had never seen the blonde drink so heavily. There  
was a desperation to it. Like she was trying to  
drown out her past.

She sauntered toward the bar. Casually eyeing  
the doctors body. She was dressed in worn jeans,  
black boots, a black t-shirt, and her dark brwon  
leather jacket.

It wasn't a high end outfit, but it drew her  
attention to the blonde. It made her body tighten  
and surge. Her hormones race, and pulse jump. It  
was all she could do not to pin the other woman  
to the bar.

She swallowed hard, and climbed onto a stool  
beside Kenzi. The Sucubbus took a deep breath.  
The doctor betrayed her. Slept with her on the  
orders of her master.

Her eyes strayed to Lauren. She could see the  
glaze in her eyes. A hint of drunkiness.

" Kenzi! " Trick snapped. " This is never a  
good night for her. Leave her alone! Or you  
will have to start paying for your drinks! "

Bo snapped her head around, frowning at the  
man's words. What did that mean?

Clink!

She turned back as Lauren spun on the stool,  
a lusty smirk crossing her face. A warning  
bell went off in her mind. The doctors eyes  
were scanning the tavern like a frat boy in  
a room of Succubus.

' Shit! '

Then Lauren was striding across the room  
her half empty bottle in hand. Bo ground her  
teeth in fury as the blonde stopped in front  
of a beauty of latina descent.

" Damn it. " Trick cursed. " Lauren usually  
knows better than to mix with dark fae on  
these nights. "

" She's dark fae? " Bo considered dragging  
Lauren away from the fae feeling up the doctor.

" Yes. " Trick sat a beer in front of her.  
" However, I wouldn't get involved. Lauren  
would probably start a brawl. Neutral territory  
or not. "

" Okay, you've been hinting around all night. "  
Kenzi slammed her hands down. " What's the deal?! "

Bo continued watching Lauren flirting with the  
dark fae, but tilted her head to listen.

" I really shouldn't talk about it. It's Lauren's  
business. " Trick frowned.

" Then I will. " Dyson approached. " Today is  
the four year anniversary of her marriage, and  
the day she murdered her wife in cold blood. "

Bo froze in horror. There was no way Lauren  
would ever kill anyone in cold blood.

" Don't talk about things you don't understand. "  
Hale snapped angryily.

" I understand enough. " Dyson glared darkly.  
" I understand the evidence. "

" No, man, you don't. " Hale glared back.  
" Like I've told you a million times. You don't  
have all the evidence. I do, Trick does, the Fae  
Elders do. We know the truth. "

" So tell me then. " Dyson shoved Hale. " What  
possible excuse could the good doctor have for  
shoving a chef's knife into her human wife's  
heart? "

" I can't tell you. " Hale shoved back. " So  
back the fuck off, and leave her alone. "

" And I'm telling you. " Dyson stepped in  
close. " Lewis has a screw loose. Whatever  
story she sold to all of you is a lie. The  
minute she killed her wife, she should have  
been put down like the vermin she is. "

Bo felt sick. Something was going on here.  
Whatever it was seemed to be a big secret.

" Hale is right, Dyson. " Trick began cleaning  
a glass. " I know for a fact Lauren is innocent. "

" And I say she isn't. " Dyson growled.

The succubus frowned as Lauren and the dark fae  
left the Dal. Every cell of her body screamed  
for her to go after the blonde and drag her  
back. To force the doctor to tell her what the  
hell was going on, and what the big secret was.

Still she sat there, half listening as Dyson  
continued to argue with Hale and Trick over  
the evils of Lauren. Yet, she couldn't shake  
the feeling she would regret not going after  
Lauren.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" Never again. " She croaked in agony.

She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes,  
barely able to breathe. Her head pounded,  
hell her pounding pounded.

' Kill me now. ' She thought feveredly.

Struggling to move or think or even do  
anything Lauren found herself trapped in  
her own body.

' God, what did I do last night? '

She vaguely remembered Vesper. The very fine  
fae with a body to die for, and the things  
she'd been able to do with her fangs...

A shudder ran through her body.

But then there had been a very deep bite, and  
the pleasure had been so much it was almost  
painful. She almost swore she remembered the  
taste of blood at some point, and energy  
entering her body.

Lauren groaned with effort, managing to get  
her eyes slit. Somehow she was in her own  
bedroom, in her own home. When she knew  
for a fact she'd been in Vesper's bed when  
she'd passed out.

Her body shot to a ten at the thought of  
the Lobishomen. A warm tingling filling her  
upper gums and something squeezed out. Two  
somethings. One from each side of her gums.

Her eyes shot the rest of the way open, and  
she sat straight up.

" Oh god. " She quickly began to feel her mouth  
with shaky fingers. Unfortunately, what she  
was afraid of was confirmed. A set of thin  
fangs were occupying her mouth.

Vesper had turned her into a Lobishomen.

To Be Continued 


End file.
